Dramione Forever
by Smiley12341
Summary: Draco falls in love with Hermione. What will happen if she resists?
1. Chapter 1

Dramione Forever Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.

Hermione Granger was walking down the corridor, on her way to the Great Hall, when someone grabbed her shoulder. It was Draco Malfoy, who was thought to be her worst enemy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she asked.

"Where are you going?" he asked in his cold drawl.

"Only to the feast, of course, why should you care?" she said, confused.

"Oh. Meet me at the Slytherin common room at 11:00 tonight. Don't ask questions"

"But-" she began, but he cut her off.

"Just go. Or else." he warned, and walked off.

What would happen if she stood him up? She didn't want to know. She headed to the Great Hall to join Ron and Harry.

"Where have you been?" Ron asked

"Sorry, I got caught up talking with Malfoy"

"Malfoy?" exclaimed Harry, looking surprised.

"Yes, Draco Malfoy" she said blankly.

To Be Continued

Authors Note: Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter is short I will make them longer after chapter four (I already wrote up to chapter four). Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Dramione Forever Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.

After the feast was over, Hermione headed for her dormitory. What was she going to do? She couldn't just go to the Slytherin common room. But what would Malfoy do if she didn't go? She shuddered at the ideas that came into her head.

But the real question was, why did he want to meet her there anyway? Had she offended him? No, she tried to avoid Malfoy if she could. So why _did_ he want to meet her. Thought spun around her head as she crawled into bed, not taking off her robes.

When she awoke, it was somehow very dark…. She tried to get up to see what time it was, but something was preventing her from doing so. Ropes. _Where exactly am I?, she wondered._ She looked around to find nothing but more darkness. She struggled against the ropes holding her in place, but they did not budge.

"Mmmmmm" she tried to call out, but there was a piece of duck tape covering her mouth.

Suddenly, a door opened, and light flooded her eyes. She looked up to see the face of Draco Malfoy staring down at her.

"Well, well, well. I warned you…" he smirked.

"Mmmrrrgggggffffff!" she tried yelling, but Malfoy only laughed as he walked out, closing the door behind him, and leaving her surrounded by complete darkness, helpless.

A/N: Hey guys please review my story. I want to know if you like it and if there is anything I need to change. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Dramione Forever Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.

What was she to do? She was trapped in her worst enemy's closet with no means of escape. And she didn't even know why.

What felt like hours passed by. She began to wonder if Ron or Harry even cared where she was. She wondered if _**anyone **_cared where she was. _Probably not,_ she thought, and a single tear slid down her cheek.

What did Malfoy have planned for her anyway? He couldn't keep her here forever, could he? Surely someone would notice she was gone. She had to get out of there. But how?

….

Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was on his way to double potions with Gryffindor, looking oddly cheerier than usual. As he took his seat, he overheard Ron and Harry talking about Hermione.

"Where is she, she's _always _here on time…" said Ron, with a worried tone in his voice, for he secretly liked her.

"Oh Ron, quit worrying, maybe she took the day off." Said Harry.

"Are you mad? Hermione would never take the day off!" exclaimed Ron, looking more anxious then ever.

"Why do you care so much anyway?" asked Harry, a grin beginning to spread on his face.

"Um, err, n-no reason." said Ron, turning furiously red.

Harry chuckled as they turned back to their lesson, a small smirk on Malfoy's face.

A/N: Hey guys, I admit, not a lot happened in this chapter, but you can still review! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Dramione Forever Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy was heading for his dormitory, while everyone else was eating. He carried a small, suspicious bottle of liquid with him. He entered his dorm and cast many hexes and spells so no one could enter. Only after all of that did he open his closet to find Hermione Granger glaring up at him.

"Hello Granger," he said cheerily, "miss me?'

"Mrrrrrrrrffffffgggggggg!" she said, muffled by the duck tape.

"Oh, all right," he sighed, "I'll take the duck tape off. I already put a silencing charm around here anyway. Get ready, this may hurt." He walked over to her. She closed her eyes, ready for the pain. There was a sickening ripping sound.

"OWWWWWWWW!" she screeched.

"I warned you." he smirked. "Now to more important matters. I brought you something." He held out the small bottle.

"I'm not drinking anything you give me, thank you very much." She told him.

Yes, you are, or I'll make you." he threatened, taking another step closer. He peered into her eyes with those cold, steely gray ones. She shuddered

"I u- uh…" she was at a loss of words.

"You u-uh _**will**_!" he said harshly. He forced her mouth open and poured the liquid down her throat.

A warm, happy feeling spread through her body. The room smelled of peppermint and freshly mowed grass. Then, all went black.

A/N: Hey guys can you guess what the liquid was? Guess in comments section, and I will tell you the answer in the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Harry Potter. All rights go to J.K. Rowling.


	5. Chapter 5

Dramione Forever Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be on this website? No.

A/N: Sorry its been a month since I last updated. I had writers block and my friend Mehrachan gave me some ideas. Also sorry the first 4 chapters are short. I'll make 'em longer. Here is the long awaited chapter 5! YAAAYY! *Applause*

When Hermione awoke, she was back in her dormitory. Everything seemed perfectly normal.

I had the STRANGEST dream!, she thought, sitting up. Its all sorta fuzzy though... Strange... Well, I better get going to class!

She groggily got out of bed, pulling on a new set of clothes. She grabbed her wand and headed for the Great Hall.

...

"Where have you been?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time.

"What do you mean, I went to bed. Now I'm awake. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes! You weren't anywhere to be found yesterday!" yelled Ron.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you weren't at classes, meals, or anywhere else!"

"What? Yes I was!"

"No you weren't!"

There conversation was interrupted.

"Ah, Miss Granger, there you are! Where have you been?" It was Proffessor McGonagall.

"Proffessor, I was at all of my classes..." said Hermione, her voice filled with confusion.

"Miss Granger, you weren't at ANY of your classes, nor meals. Are you feeling ok?"

"Fine."

"Well, do you remember where you were yesterday?"

"Not a clue..." Hermione was growing more and more confused by the minute.

"Anyway, you three better get to class. Good day" She walked off.

...

Draco Malfoy found himself always thinking about Hermione.

I am brilliant, he thought, as he strode down the hall towards his first class. I mean, giving her that long lasting love potion what the best choice he'd ever made! And even after it wore off, he'd have her under the Unbreakable Vow, so she cold never leave him. If she did, she would die. It was a perfect plan.

...

When Hermione sat down in potions, she found herself staring at Malfoy.

He's just so yummy..., she dreamed. Wait, what am I saying, he's my worst enemy! But he's sooo hot... But he's my worst enemy! The two sides of Hermione fought until she realized she was doodling. She was doodling a picture of him without even realizing it! What was going on? She quickly crumpled the paper so no one could see it. She was too late though. Malfoy had seen it.

It's working, he grinned.

Class was soon over. Hermione gathered her books. Right before she walked out of the room, she tripped.

"Let me help you with that, love" came a cold drawl behind her. Malfoy.

"U-uh, thanks." she blushed, scrambling to pick up her books. Malfoy knelt beside her and handed her a stack of her books.

"Th-thanks." she stuttered, and hurried off to her next class, still blushing.

He actually helped me with my books!, she thought. Tee hee!

...

His plan was working perfectly. He had been the one to purposely trip her, so he could help her with her books. And she was falling for him.

Perfect, he thought, lost in his thoughts. They were all about her.

He was actually in love with the least unexpected, the mudblood, the know it all. But he was in love, and he'd do anything to make her feel the same way.

A/N: I hope this chapter is good, cuz I'm sick and its one A.M. It isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but longer than my other chapters. I hope you liked it!

Anyways, I'm starting a Q&A at the bottom of each chapter, so feel free to ask questions you have. Don't be shy! Ask away! Subscribe! Review! AND MOST OF ALL, COMMENT! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

Dramione Forever Chapter 6

Disclaimer: *sigh * I don't own Harry Potter and I probably never will. Unless Rowling is my long lost relative and she'll pass Harry Potter down to me! (laughs maliciously) Don't we all dream of that...

A/N: Heyo! I just want to give a huge hug to anyone who commented/reviewed and/or subscribed! *hugs * So thanks! One thing I COMPLETELY forgot, a shout out for queendd19 for guessing the right potion, a LOVE POTION! I feel like such a jerk for forgetting. Sorry, queendd19! Now heres chapter 6!

"Hey, Ron, did you notice Hermione's acting a little, well, _odd_ lately?" Harry asked, catching up to his best friend on their way to breakfast.

"How so?" Ron returned a question.

"Well, I mean, she's always staring at Malfoy. Like she likes him."

"Hermione? Liking Malfoy? Ya, right. Harry, we've been enemies for years!"

"Ron, your just jealous because you like her." teased Harry.

Ron began to walk at a faster pace. "No I don't! She's just my friend and I know she wouldn't be into Malfoy." Harry knew he was lying, for he could see his ears turning furiously red, like they always did when he got nervous.

"Well, I can't see her liking Malfoy either, at least not naturally." said Harry.

"What do you mean, not naturally?" asked Ron, a puzzled expression on his face.

"I mean, what if Malfoy kidnapped Hermione and gave her a love potion the day she was missing?"

"Harry, thats crazy talk! You really think Malfoy would be smart enough to do that? Plus, why would he be in to Hermione? Hes already got Pansy."

"Well, you have a point, but I'm still suspicious. We need to talk to Hermione."

"Harry, she doesn't remember anything." he said, the pair entering the Great Hall.

"Your right. Let's just drop the subject for now." They sat down at the Gryffindor table, next to their beloved friend.

"Hey guys, whats up?" she asked.

"Not much, what about you? You seem to be awfully interested in Malfoy lately. Why?" interrogated Ron, staring into her cinnamon eyes.

"What are you talking about?"she asked, looking away to hide the guilt on her face.

Ron, I told you to drop it! Sorry about him Mione, hes just paranoid his girlfriend will be stolen away." Harry said quickly, not wanting his friend to feel uncomfortable.

"She's not my girlfriend!" whispered Ron, punching Harry on the arm.

Ignoring Ron, Harry continued. "Besides even if you did like him, we'd support you, right Ron?" Harry stomped on the other boys foot.

"Right."mumbled Ron, picking up his bags. "I better go, or I'll be late to class." He left the table.

"Hes right, Mione, we better get going." they both picked up their own books and headed for class.

...

Meanwhile, a certain blond Slytherin had been eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

_So they suspect me,_ he thought._ Well I'll just have to do something about that, now wont I?_

He walked off to class, a plan developing in his head.

A/N: I know its short but I just wanted to give you something. Its a school night and I need SOME rest. Also, its almost all dialog, but thats because I needed to explain things. Sorry if you hate it. REVIEW! SUBSCRIBE! AND COMMENT!

P.S. Don't forget about the Q&A section at the bottom. I haven't gotten any questions for this story yet. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Dramione Forever

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own it...

A\N: Hey everyone! Another month has passed! Sorry... Hehe! Anywhos... I'll be starting a new Dramione soon called "Truth or Dare". Sounds interesting, doesn't it? Also for you Warriors bye Erin Hunter fans like me... I'll be writing Warriors fics too! Yay! My friend got me interested. Sooo... onto the story!

"Hermione!" It was Malfoy. Hermione was walking down the corridor when Malfoy caught up to her. "I need to talk to you in private."

"Umm... ok?" she replied, surprised by his unexpected appearance. "Where should we go?"

"I know a place... follow me."

"Ok... if you say so."

They walked farther down the corridor, then down a flight of stairs that winded on for what seemed like forever. They went down two more corridors and another flight of stairs. The whole way they were silent. Finally, they reached a blank wall.

"What are we doing here? This isn't very private." asked Hermione, puzzled by the spot he chose. Just as she said that, two students passed by, staring at them.

"Just... wait." replied Malfoy. He closed his eyes, appearing to be concentrating on something.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh! Just wait!"

Suddenly, the wall opened to reveal a small room.

"Wha-"

"Just go in. I'll explain inside."

The pair stepped inside.

"Wow..." gasped Hermione.

"This... is the Room of Requirements."

The room was large, it had a dazzling green carpet with a fireplace in front of it. In front of the fireplace were two large plush chairs, also green to match. The floor was dark brown wood and the walls were sparkling emerald color. There were various Slytherin banners hanging around the room, the snakes with their curled tails, their red eyes glinting in the firelight. Large bookcases were on the walls, filled with all kinds of books.

"Isn't this the Slytherin common room" asked Hermione.

"No, I just imagined it to look like this. Have a seat Hermione." he answered. He led her over to one of the large plush chairs and sat beside her on the other chair.

"So... what is it you wanted to talk about?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, well... I've been noticing you seem interested in me. Is that true?" He already knew what her answer would be.

"Well.." She blushed, looking downwards.

"Its ok if you do." he blurted. _What a fool I am, asking her directly like that! I've only embarrassed her_, he thought, angry with himself.

"Well, then... I do, Draco. Lately I can't stop thinking about you. I know we've been enemies for years, but... I just can't help feeling..." Her voiced trailed off. "You probably think I'm a fool."

"No! I... I feel the same way! Thats why I came here, to tell you. And... I was thinking..." He blushed. _Who knew talking to Hermione could be so hard?_ He thought, confused by his feelings.

"Thinking what?" she asked.

"Well... maybe we could make the Unbreakable Vow for our love. So we'll be together forever." He prayed she would say yes, or his whole plan would be ruined.

"Umm... ok... if thats what you think we should do." she replied, taking out her wand.

_That was easier than I expected!_ He thought gleefully, taking out his own wand.

The pair knelt on to the ground and grabbed each other's wrists. They held up their wands.

Malfoy started. "Do you, Hermione Granger, swear to love me forever or die?"

The question stirred something inside of Hermione. _Die?_ she thought. Her mind went back to the real world. "I-I... I ... d-do." she stuttered. Something struck her deep inside her mind. What had she done? Now she could _never_ leave Malfoy, or she would die. She quickly shook the thought away and raised her own wand. "Do you, Draco Malfoy, swear to love _me _forever, or die?"

"I do." he replied quickly, not wanting to change his mind. A fire encircled their wrists and swirled around, before vanishing in a puff of smoke. They let go. Hermione stood to her feet, shaky after her experience. _What have I done?_ She wondered frantically. "I-I have to go." she mumbled.

"Ok, goodbye love." he said, hiding a smirk. She was his now, she belonged to him. Now the only thing in the way was Potter and Weasley. But he'd get rid of them in no time. No time at all.

...

Hermione crawled into bed, exhausted after her long day. She closed her eyes, but couldn't get to sleep. Something felt very wrong. She did love Draco, but something just wasn't right. She couldn't put her finger on it, though. When she finally drifted into sleep, it was filled with nightmares of her being trapped with Malfoy. One stood out in particular, though. It seemed, real, vivid, and most of all, familiar.

_ The room was dark. Hermione couldn't see anything. She tried to move, but could not. She was tied with ropes. Suddenly, she heard a voice. She looked up. It was Malfoy. He had a small bottle in his hand. Hermione tried to scream, but her mouth was covered by duck tape. Malfoy said something, but it was muffled. He ripped off the duck tape and poured the liquid from the small bottle down her throat. The room smelled of mint and freshly mowed grass. Then all went black._

Hermione bolted up and let out a piercing scream that could have woken the whole castle if it hadn't been for the muffling spell on the walls. She was drenched in a cold sweat. She looked frantically around, until she realized that it was only a dream, and she was in her dormitory. She had also woken her roommates.

Parvati Patel rose out of bed, followed by Lavender Brown.

"Hermione, whats wrong?" asked Lavender, her eyes clouded with worry.

"Nothing... just a dream." she replied blankly, still shocked by her dream. She rose out of bed and put on her slippers. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"Must have been a pretty bad dream." muttered Parvati, sinking back down into her bed. "You woke us all up with that scream."

Hermione ignored her friends comment and headed for the bathroom. She closed the door and went to the sink. She turned on the cold water and splashed her face. What had the dream meant? It seem so real, and even more familiar. She couldn't help feeling that her dream had to do with the strange feeling she felt earlier. She dried off her face and headed back to her bed. Whether it had been a dream or not, it felt like much more.

...

Draco Malfoy headed to the Great Hall the next morning looking cheerier than usual. He sat down at the Slytherin table next to Crabbe and Pansy. He was smilng and laughing the whole time he was talking to them.

"Do you think Malfoy's acting stranger than usual today?" asked Ron, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Harry. Hermione wasn't there, she had reported sick that day.

"Is that possible?" asked Harry, wolfing down his breakfast.

"Well... he just looks so... cheery. Is that even possible for Malfoy?"

Harry just laughed and continued to eat.

"Harry, I'm serious. I think somethings going on. Between him and Hermione."

"Oh Ron, you're always so jealous. Just because Hermione's sick and Malfoy is cheery doesn't mean the world is going to end."

"Harry... never mind! You _never _listen. Let's at least visit Hermione and ask her whats up after class."

"Fine. But I'm telling you, there's nothing to worry about."

The whole time, a certain blond boy was listening from the Slytherin table. He would stop them from finding out anything, no matter what he had to do.

A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I DID IT! I DID IT! MY FIRST LONG CHAPTER! WOO! 1,186 WORDS BABY! WITHOUT THE AUTHORS NOTE OR DISCLAIMER!WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *** **sniffles ***** I'm so proud of my self! * hugs self * Ok sorry 'bout that but I'm just so EXCITED! Ok enough of that. Hope you liked this chapter, it was more exciting than others, and its length made up for chapters 1-4... sorta. (I'm still embarrassed by those chapters by the way) **Certain people** criticized me for the length, even though I was only starting out. Anyways, hope you liked it, I still didn't get any questions, so I can't start the question section. * sighs * Oh well... Subscribe! And COMMENT! You're comments are highly appreciated. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Dramione

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: :( nope... not yet... MWAHAHAHAHA

A/N: Hi everyone... good news and bad news. Good news is I'm posting a new chapter! Yay! :D Bad news... well the reason I haven't been posting a lot is because I've been pretty busy. My sister recently got diagnosed with ostheosarcoma, or bone cancer, in her knee. My family and I have been pretty stressed out and fanfiction wasn't the first thing on my mind... sorry. Well, sorry to be all depressing sounding and HERE IS CHAPTER... (drum roll) 8!

"Morning Mione! How're you feeling?" Ron's loud voice broke the quiet of the hospital wing. Hermione woke with a start.

"Can't a sick girl get any sleep around here?" she complained grumpily.

"Mione, it's almost 10:00 A.M. you know..." said Harry

"WHAT! I'm missing class time! I must get ready before I'm late! Get out of the way!" screamed Hermione, jumping out of bed. Pomfrey must have heard the racket, because she stormed in the room yelling, "Miss Granger, go back to bed immediately!"

"But Madame Pomfrey, I-"

"I don't want to hear it! Into bed, _now_." she commanded. "Now let me check your temperature. Get out of the way, boys." The two Gryffindor boys hurriedly moved out of the way to let Madame Pomfrey pass. Madame Pomfrey pulled out her wand.

"Temperosalis!" she cried, and a long purple ray shot out of the wand, hitting Hermione's forehead.

"Stop it, that tickles!" she protested, half laughing. The purple light died down.

"Hmm... 98.6°... very well Granger, you may take this Pepper Up potion every morning until Monday." she ordered, handing Hermione a tall, thin bottle of reddish liquid.

"I will. Thank you Madame Pomfrey." replied Hermione, packing up her things. "Lets go."

...

The Gryffindor trio headed for Divination class, with a very grumpy Hermione.

"This is the worst day ever! First I have to spend the morning in the hospital wing and now we have Divination! Just my luck!" she ranted, stomping down the corridor. Students all around them stopped and stared at the steaming Hermione as she trampled down the hall.

"Hermione, are you _sure_ you're felling alright?" asked Harry, surprised at Hermione's unusual behavior. She was usually so calm and collected, or telling people facts they didn't particularly care about. This was just plain odd. _Maybe Ron is right,_ thought Harry,_ maybe there is something going on that we should know about._ _Hermione is never like this... Odd..._

"I'm feeling just fine, thanks!" she snapped in reply.

"Are you sure there's nothing you need to tell us?"

"No! Just leave me alone! Why are you so persistent?"

"Ok... if you say so..." _Maybe it's just hormones? I just don't understand girls._

The three walked in an awkward silence as they headed for Divination class. When they arrived, practically no one else was there, other than Dean Thomas and Lavender Brown. They sat in their usual seats. Lied out on the table were large crystal balls. Professor Trealawney came out from behind a curtain of beads, holding a large cup of tea. Her huge, thick glasses covered most of her face and made her eyes look enormousness, so big you could practically count every eyelash. She wore a deep purple robe with tiny silver stars on it. Her hair was as frizzled as ever, looking as if she had been electrocuted.

"Why hello, everyone! Are you ready to read the future from crystal balls?" she asked. By then, most of the class had shown up. The class murmured yes.

"All right. Lets get started! Pick up your crystal ball." The class did as they were told. "Now gaze deeply into it. Focus on it until you can see nothing else but your crystal ball."

_What a joke, _thought Hermione, but she did as she was told so she wouldn't fail the class. Hermione Granger never fails. She picked up her crystal ball and gazed into it intensely. After a few minutes she was so focused on the crystal ball that that is all she could see. She didn't even hear the class anymore. She just gazed intently at her crystal ball. Suddenly, a blurry image appeared. Hermione concentrated harder. It became more clear.

The image in the crystal ball was of Draco Malfoy. He was making some sort of potion. It was a metallic green color. It was bubbling nastily. It looked gooey, sticky, and slimy. Draco took a ladle (a muggle device used for spooning soup into a bowl) and poured some of the green stuff into a large vile. Slowly, it began to turn a dull orange color. It looked exactly like pumpkin juice... Suddenly, a strange voice spoke. The voice said:

_Beware of the dragon_

_Who seems to be nice_

_He shall poison their brains_

_And you'll pay the price_

_Of losing dear friends_

_One freckled, one scarred_

_Both very close_

_To you in you're heart_

Hermione gasped and dropped the crystal ball, shattering it to pieces. All of the color drained out of her face. She just stood there, looking as if she had just witnessed someone die.

"Mione, whats wrong?" asked Ron, rushing over to her, closely followed by Harry, then Lavender, then the rest of the class.

"I-I can't talk about it!" she said, bursting into tears as she ran out of the room.

"Hermione, wait!" called Ron, but Hermione did not look back. She kept on running, running, running, as if she could escape the prophecy, escape life. Suddenly, she crashed into someone, and was knocked over. Someone very pale and blonde.

"Hello Hermione. Whats the matter?"

A/N: And that is where I end! Cliffhanger... oooh! I love those. Well, I thought that turned out pretty successful. The prophecy was kinda hard to come up with, but it was worth it, right? Right. Well I hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to ask QUESTIONS! Ok? Ok. COMMENT, SUBSRIBE, ENJOY! ADIOS AMIGOS!


	9. Chapter 9

**Dramione Forever Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I still don't own it! Why? WHY? WHY?

A/N: Sigh. Ok I'm just gonna make a list of things that have happened recently. BEWARE IT WILL BE LONG! Ok here we go:

I got carpal tunnel (look it up)

I got a fish

the fish died

summer is over :(

my sister got surgery

well I did so much I cant think of anything else

I may try adding a bit of humor to this... be afraid, I am terrible with humor. I will try to make this chapter more interesting!

Guys, I feel so bad that I haven't updated in so long its been like 4 months I want to cry. Getting all of your reviews makes me fell so good but I'm not supplying you with enough fanfiction. I really am busy a lot but I will try my best to update when I can. Please understand! Thank you for being the best fans ever! Here is your reward!

Hermione looked up. She saw a pair of dazzling gray eyes staring down at her. Her instincts told her to run, but she was frozen, like a rabbit before a snake. It was those eyes, those glistening charcoal eyes, she couldn't look away from them. They took her breath away. It was like she was in a trance.

"N-nothing... Malfoy." replied Hermione. She scrambled to her feet.

"Malfoy? I thought we loved each other, Hermione." he put on a hurt looking face. Hermione pretended to laugh. She couldn't let him know she was on to him, or she had no chance of saving her friends.

"Sorry, bad habit."

"Well, Hermione, why do you have tears in your eyes? What happened? You can tell me. Did Potty and Weasel hurt your feelings? I'll kill them." Hermione cringed.

"No, its just... I... forgot my Divination homework," Hermione winced at the lame excuse she had just made up.

"Thats no reason to get upset. Come on, lets go to the Slytherin commonroom and get you cleaned up." he offered.

Hermione followed the Slytherin to his commonroom. Maybe that prophecy was a lie. It had to be. Draco was just so nice. He would never do anything to hurt anyone. Would he? She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Maybe she was just over thinking this whole thing. So what if Draco liked Hermione? Maybe he just had a change in heart. She loved him, she should trust him. Right?

...

After Hermione cleaned up, Draco escorted her to their next class, potions with the Slytherins. They headed down the corridor until they reached Snape's potions class. They entered the room together.

"Your late, Miss Gra-" he broke off when he saw Draco standing closely beside her. "Well, I'll let you both off this time. But next time it will be 20 points from Gryffindor... and 10 from Slytherin"

"But-" Hermione argued, but Snape cut her off.

"Take your seats or you will have detention, Miss Granger. That's five points from Gryffindor."

Hermione didn't say any more, but she was furious. It wasn't fair that Snape always took Slytherin's side. Professor McGonagall never did that for Gryffindor. Her fellow Gryffindors kept shooting her dirty looks. She did her best to ignore them. She sighed and continued her work. She couldn't help glancing at Draco every once in a while though. Couldn't help noticing the way his beautiful bleach blond hair fell into his eyes as he worked. Couldn't help notice his perfect smile as he laughed at one of Goyle's jokes. But especially couldn't help notice those eyes. Those light gray, sparkling, dazzling eyes. Why hadn't she noticed how handsome he was before?

"Miss Granger? Did you hear me? Or were you too busy staring at Mr. Malfoy?" Snape's cold voice broke through her trance. The whole class giggled. Hermione blushed furiously. She wanted to bolt out of the room as fast as she could. "Ten points from Gryffindor Miss Granger. Now, tell me, what is a demencorn?"

"Uhh... A demencorn is a creature that dreams of becoming a full unicorn by dipping its head in Horn Pond. It starts life as a unicorn but the demencorn population density lessened, so they took random baby unicorns and dropped them headfirst out of very tall trees. They broke their horns and their sense of direction. They also lost any chances of becoming normal. Therefore, they are out of whack in many various ways." she replied, still blushing. She would never hear the end of this.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Harry and Ron exchanged a knowing glance. The rest of the class probably thought what Snape said about Hermione staring at Draco was a joke, but Ron and Harry knew better. Hermione really must love Draco.

"We need more proof, Ron." Harry whispered.

"What more proof do we need? She was just goggling at him." Ron replied.

"We should spy on them. We could use my Cloak of Invisibility."

"Harry... thats brilliant!" Ron and Harry quietly devised their plan while Snape talked. They were going to do it on Saturday (today was Wednesday) so that they would have no classes to take up their time. If Hermione and Draco were going to hang out, they would most likely do it over the weekend. Harry prayed that their plan worked.

On the other side of the room, a gray eyed Slytherin was also devising a plan. _I've already made the potion. I will give it to Potty and Weasel at separate times. First I will give it to Weasel, tomorrow morning. It will be perfect, _thought Draco. _They will just think it's pumpkin juice._

...

The rest of the day quickly passed and the morning came soon. Hermione rose early that morning out of her bed and got dressed. She headed downstairs to the Great Hall. When she arrived, almost no one was there. She quietly sat alone at the Gryffindor table. She had to come here early to see if there was anything suspicious going on that morning. She had a bad feeling about something. As she sat quietly reading a large book of 2,159 pages (she wanted to get some light reading done that morning) she felt someone behind her. She quickly spun around. Oh great, it was Loony Lovegood.'

"What, Luna?" she snapped. Hermione had a strong distaste for Luna. She was crazy and Hermione didn't believe in her logic.

"Just wanted to say good morning, Hermione. Looks like rain today." she said in her soft voice. They both looked at the ceiling. Indeed, it did look like rain.

"Yes, I suppose, now will you please leave me to my reading, Loony- I mean Luna?"

"Of course, _Hermione._" she said more forcefully then usual. " I just wanted to say that today seems quite unlucky." and with that she stormed away.

_Oh great, _thought Hermione, _she has a bad feeing about today too. I actually have something in common with _Loony_ Lovegood._

The Great Hall soon became full. Ron and Harry sat in their usual places next to Hermione. They all quickly ate their food and gulped down their pumpkin juice. Hermione noticed something about Ron's pumpkin juice before he drank it all. It was a bit greenish...

"Ron, is it just me, or does your pumpkin juice look green?"

"Just you, Mione."

"Alright..."

After breakfast all of the students passed to their first classes. Today the Gryffindors were split into two different classes. Hermione and Harry were in one class together, and Ron was in another. Hermione and Harry headed toward Divination again. Hermione was afraid of what she would see today.

They entered their class and headed for their seats. There were already teacups waiting on their tables. Next to the teacups sat a book called, "How to Read Teacup Signs, Fifth Year" by Merlin Flittlewenn. Hermione picked up her cup and opened her book to chapter 1, "Basic Reading". Hermione peered into her teacup. In it she saw a black dog. She looked in her book. A black dog meant... death? How could it mean death? Hermione took a deep breath. She would just ignore it. It didn't mean anything.

Suddenly, the door of the Divination room burst open. A frantic student, who was also a fifth year, burst in the room. "Ron is horribly ill!"

A/N: .com/ Please go to this website! It is my friends website and that is what I used for Snape's question lol. PLEASE GO! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter! Questions and COMMENTS PLEASE! And SUBSCRIBE!


End file.
